The present disclosure relates to forming imagery on articles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to forming and decorating panels or rigid components using a dye sublimation process.
Decorative images are often formed on various different articles, such as consumer products, clothing, packaging, signage, and the like. Images may include, for example, pictures, words, logos, patterns or other designs, alone or in combination with each other and/or many other possible images.
Many different methods have been employed to form images onto these various articles, such methods often being determined according to image and article characteristics (e.g., image durability, object shape and size, object material, etc.).
For example, various printing methods (e.g., inkjet printing, screen printing, etc.) have been used to form images with ink onto the various different substrates of particular items (e.g., plastic, metal, cloth, natural fibers, etc.). Depending on the article and image type, printing may offer various advantages or may suffer from various other disadvantages. For example, printing may offer flexibility and quick changeover for printing different images on similar articles (e.g., shirts). However, direct printing may require specialized equipment suited only for use with a particular item having unique characteristics (e.g., substrate material, size, shape, etc.), may provide limited durability since the ink is typically deposited on a surface of the article, and/or may require relatively long printing times and high expenses, especially associated with printing large items.
Another method for forming images on different articles is dye sublimation, which involves heating a specialized ink or dye that converts directly from a solid to a gas, such that the gaseous ink may be absorbed into the surface of the item. Dye sublimation generally involves providing a carrier or transfer film with an image formed thereon with sublimation ink, holding the carrier with the sublimation ink against the substrate with a low pressure (e.g., 5 or 10 psi), and heating the substrate and ink to a temperature at which the ink converts to a gaseous state and can be absorbed into the substrate. Dye sublimation may offer various advantages or suffer from various other disadvantages depending on the article and image type. For example, dye sublimation has been found to be useful on fabrics and small novelty items. However, dye sublimation typically requires heating an article to high temperatures (e.g., 400 degrees Fahrenheit) that may cause deformation to the article, requires specialized equipment (e.g., to heat an article and/or hold a carrier in fixed position against the article, such as a dye sublimation press, which typically operate at 60 psi or less), requires a polymeric substrate which often requires application of a gel coat or polymeric powder coat to the surface of the article for absorbing the gaseous sublimation ink, and is generally limited to two-dimensional surfaces.
One recent application includes construction sheet goods with simulated natural surfaces, such as stone (e.g., marble, granite, etc.) and wood, which may be used in construction projects in lieu of a corresponding naturally occurring material with higher cost and maintenance requirements. These sheet products are known to be imprinted using a dye sublimation process, such as that described above, but have been limited to cast polymers, ceramics, or metal that have required application and curing of a polymeric gel coat or powder coat and/or subsequent heating of the sheet product prior to transferring an image to the product.
It would be advantageous to provide an article with an image in a manner that addresses at least some of the shortcomings associated with conventional printing and dye sublimation methods.